Forever Thine
by Pokemon Warrior Mew
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter had triplets? What if they never died? My friend's fanfic/my second fanfic. Please be nice! R&R!
1. Harry, Jacob, and Dahlia Potter

Hi, it's me, Mew! I have a friend who can't go on fanfiction, so Snowy sent me her story. I have only edited it.

I've only read a few words in the first Harry Potter book. I will read the first book between this July and December! I promise.

* * *

**And now, a word from the _real_ author of this story. **

Hi! Okay just for the record this isn't Pokemon Warrior Mew. I'm am their friend using their account cause i don't have one. They're posting it cause they know how and i don't even know the password so don't get any ideas. Just call me Snowdragon. Peace out and please review!

* * *

**_Forever Thine_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NEVER TO COME NEAR ME AGAIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE NEVER BORN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Lily Potter screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah." James said meekly. Lily screamed again. James flinched. He felt miserable. The love of his life was in a lot of pain, and all he could do was hold her hand.

Three minutes after midnight, the mediwitch came back with their triplets, two boys, and one girl.

"Their adorable James." Lily breathed.

"Yeah. What are we going to name them?" He asked.

"Well, the oldest boy will have James as their middle name, and I really like the name Harry." Lily said, biting her lip nervously.

"Harry James Potter. Has a nice ring to it." James said, smiling. He looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. It looked just like him, but he had his mother's eyes. Harry giggled, then reached out a small hand and grabbed his father's finger. Lily smiled softly.

"What should we name the other one?" She asked.

James thought for a moment before answering. "What about Edward?"

Lily raised an eyebrow."Where did you come up with that?"

"Well I saw you reading _Twilight_, I saw the name Edward, and thought it would be nice. We could also name him Jacob. You know, after the werewolf."

"You…read…a book?" Lily asked, a smile forming on her lips. James blushed.

"The summary was interesting, okay!" He argued. "Okay. Oh! How about Jacob Edward Potter?" Lily suggested. She looked at her son. He had his father's hazel eyes, and her dark red hair. It seemed fitting. "I like it." He grinned.

"Our daughter needs a flower name. It's a tradition in my family to name the girls after flowers."

"Okay, um…how about Marigold, Mari for short?"

Lily shook her head. "No one wants their child to be named Marigold, James."

"Um…Rose?"

"No. It's too common. Pretty, but too common."

"Gloria, for Morning Glory?"

"Who in their right mind would name someone Morning Glory? That's just not right."

"Violet?"

"I know it's a flower, but it's also a color. One or the other, James."

"Baby's Breath?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Bachelor Button?"

"We want her to get married! Do you want grandchildren or not?"

"Snowdrop?"

Lily tried not to roll her eyes. "This is summer, James."

"Sage?"

"Maybe."

James took a deep breath. "Dahlia?"

Lily grew silent for a moment and then looked at her husband. "That's really pretty Potter. What about a middle name?" Lily asked.

"Carnation?" James offered.

Lily winced. "That's an awful name."

"Camellia?"

"Okay. Dahlia Camellia Potter. I love it." She grinned. "You know all flowers have meanings. Lilies symbolize purity of heart, majesty, and honor. Dahlias represent elegance and dignity, and to be forever thine. **(A/N it means forever mine. Hence the title name.) **Camellias mean perfection and gratitude. Camellia is definitely fitting. She's perfect. She'll be elegant, and have plenty of dignity and gratitude, and she'll be forever ours." She looked at little Dahlia Potter who lay in her arms. She was staring intently at her mother. Dahlia had midnight black hair and startling emerald green eyes with tiny sapphire blue flecks.

"C'mon James. Let's take them home."

* * *

_A/N - I know I know. It's really short and stuff but I'll try and make it longer kay?I'll try and make it better cause it's really bad right now. Constructive criticism welcome. Please **REVIEW!** Please?_

* * *

YOU HEARD SNOWY! Review this GREAT STORY for her!


	2. Dahlia and the Cauldron

Hi, it's me, Mew! I have a friend who can't go on fanfiction, so Snowy sent me her story. I have only edited it.

I've only read a few words in the first Harry Potter book. I will read the first book between this July and December! I promise.

Everything below this line was typed by SnowDragon and edited by me.

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been three years since the triplets were born, two years since they've been in hiding, and one week since they found out Lily was pregnant with a baby girl.

Lily was sitting on a couch watching Harry and Edward play with some building blocks when Dahlia came running up to her carrying a small brass cauldron. "Mummy, what is this? I found it in the closet next to my room." She asked, her blue eyes lit with curiosity.

Lily smiled. "It's called a cauldron sweetheart. It's used to make potions."

"Okay. Thank you!" Dahlia started to walk towards the stairs.

Dahlia sat in her room having a stare down with the cauldron. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Then, after getting watery eyes and finally blinking in defeat, she decided to just mix random stuff in it. Dahlia picked up the cauldron and ran to her bathroom. She took the stepladder that was against the wall and propped it up in front of the sink. She was a bit over the average height of a three-year-old, but she was still too short to reach the sink at a comfortable level. Filling the cauldron with water until it was about three-quarters full, Dahlia carefully descended the ladder and lugged it to the middle of her room, careful not to spill a drop. She sat in front of it like a pretzel and began to think. "I'm stuck." She said after about three seconds.

"Stuck with what?" A voice said from the doorway.

Dahlia turned her head to the right to see Harry looking at her with wide hazel eyes.

"Hi Harry." She smiled happily.

Harry pouted. "You didn't answer my question." He said.

Dahlia laughed. "Fine. I don't know what to make with this ca-cau-cul-cowrun?" she answered, though having trouble pronouncing the word cauldron.

"What have you done so far?" Harry inquired.

"Well, I filled it with water, and I…well that's it." Dahlia replied, ticking them off on her fingers. Suddenly her sapphire eyes lit up, and she got up and ran from the room. She came back about one minute later carrying a brick. She dropped it in the doorway and went to get another one. Dahlia repeated this process until she had a small pile of nine bricks just inside her room. She made a small square and set the cauldron on top of it. She then ran back out the door. She came back in holding a pile of one…two…three…twelve twigs and her mother's wand.

"Why do you have Mummy's wand?" Harry asked curiously.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "To make a fire, duh."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why would you burn her wand?"

"I won't, I'm gonna use magic."

"But why do you want the bricks?"

Dahlia was starting to get annoyed. "Do you have to ask so many questions? But anyway, you don't want my carpet to catch on fire now do you?"

"Better yours than mine!" Harry grinned.

Dahlia glared at him. "Yeah, about that…" Harry stopped talking and took off running. Dahlia rolled her eyes and pointed the wand at the sticks.

"Harry! What's the spell for making a fire?"

"I don't know, try incendio!" He yelled.

Dahlia shook her head. "He was smart to stay in his room." She muttered. "...Uh, incendio! Aha! It worked!" Dahlia's eyes gleamed in triumph. A small flame had appeared, growing larger until all the sticks were burning. Dahlia was doing a weird chicken-victory dance.

She quickly ran to the kitchen to get noodles, salt, and pepper. When she got back to her room, she started cooking the pasta.

"Harry!" she shouted, "You want some noodles?"

Harry came into the room, took one look at the pot of noodles, and said, "Where's the sauce?"

"It isn't for eating you idiot! It's for throwing! It's al dente, so it'll stick."

Harry looked from the cauldron to his sister and grinned. "Why not?" the two siblings spent the rest of the afternoon flinging pasta at the walls.

* * *

_**A/N this chapter is 102 words longer than the first! Yay! Note the sarcasm. Sorry it took so long, but I was working on other stories which you can't read cuz I don't have an account L**_

_**(\(\**_

_**(-.-)**_

_**((')(') bunny of awesomenesssss!**_

* * *

Everything above this line was typed by SnowDragon and edited by me.

R&R Snowdragon's story, 'kay?


End file.
